The Shadow Of The Wild
by ShatteredSapphireDust
Summary: The shadow of the wild will protect your clan. Three generations after the deadly fire that drove each clan out of it's home and were forced to relocate. Twilightlcan, Dawnclan, and Duskclan were the clans now established in place of the old clans.We are located in Twilightclan, the only clan that believes in Starclan. Can Pantherpaw can earn her warrior name, and still believe.


Patherpaw was a small cat for her age, being twelve moons old and being the size of a new apprentice. Many thought her name should have been Littlekit from her size instead of Pantherkit, but her mother wanted a name that made them see past her small size. Still she had the nickname Littlekit/paw, but she was sure it would stop once she became a fierce warrior for Twilightclan. Whenever a cat called her Littlepaw she thought of the founder of their clan, Littlewhisp, who had become Littlestar.

The tale of the three clans are the same, and pure truth as some of the warriors who were once alive during the time still live as elders now. Rosefern was an apprentice during the time, but the old cat now sits inside of the elders den, telling the young ones the tale about Starclan's rage. Twilightclan was the only clan that had connects with starclan, the other clans have still not forgiven Starclan from running the four clans into the new forest. Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadowclan had fled from a forest fire many moons before Pantherpaw was born into this world. Thuderclan became known as Twilightclan, Windclan became Dawnclan, and River and Shadow combined to become Duskclan.

Pantherpaws ear twitched at the soft swish of the ferns rubbing against a cat's coat, the familiar scent filled the air around her as she stayed calm now knowing it was nothing to fear. "Crowfeather…" She whispered lowly, knowing not to raise her voice so close to the border of Duskclan, their warriors savages towards the other clans.

"Pantherpaw" A voice hissed out at her, a white haired tom pushed his way past the bushes on the border of the two clans.

"Rabbitpaw." She hissed back, her ears pinning back while her tail lashed violently behind her. Rabbitpaw was an apprentice she met snatching a mouse from their side and the two got into a tumble about the situation. There was no longer meetings for the leaders on the full moons, so the two stayed quiet about the small brawl.

"I see you have a crow with you." He chuckles, knowing Crowfeather has been a warrior for a day now. Crowfeather standing behind Pantherpaw, his bright yellow colored eyes glaring at the cat.

"Rabbitpaw, there is no need for a discussion, you know fairly well that Viperstar and Fallenstar don't want us talking. Carry on with your apprentice duties, and let Panther carry on with hers." He growled lowly, trying to act as naturally as possible now that he wasn't an apprentice and couldn't risk a flaw.

Both Panther and Crow began their steady charge down from the border of Duskclan. Her eyes flicking towards Deathly Gully, the deepest part of the woods where it went multiple feet under the surface. Death Gully had swallowed up multiple cats from both Dawn, and Twilightclan as Dawnclan was located on the opposite side of the gully. Then the weeping five weeping willows that were oddly positioned in a square where the branches hung over the entire area, this was where their medicine cat, Foldedears would often talk to Starclan from. Sadly only their clan still believed that Starclan was on their side, the others abandoning their ancestors.

"Your mother would be very proud of you, Panther." Crowfeather whispers with a small smile on his lips, remembering seeing the clumsy apprentice try to learn everything she needed. Now she was a moon away from her warrior name.

"Yes… The only surviving kit, and the obvious runt." Pantherpaw spoke quietly, her eyes focusing on the various roots that she would trip over when she would first run around the forest. Now she easily jumped over each, and some high enough with a big enough gap for her body to slide through, one of the few advantages of being such a small cat.

Redpaw, a apprentice the same age as Patherpaw who had a deep ginger colored pelt, thick and long. His long tail held up high in the air with his mighty fur making it seem so much bigger. He could easily be taken as a warrior from what size he really was. He was a skilled fighter, he could easily dodge the claws of an attacker thanks to his pelt.

"Panther!" Repaw said, rushing over to the smaller cat with his green eyes wide in alert, his fur fluffed out making him seem like a large fluffball now. "Darkstream wants you, now!" He mewed frantically before heading back to the camp. Pantherpaw said a farewell to Crowfeather before quickly following behind Redpaw into the camp.

"Pather. I saw you talking to a Duskclan apprentice, Rabbitpaw." Darkstream hissed lowly. The dark tom warrior was twice her size, a cat who is the grandchild of a rogue kittypet who was easily the size of a small dog.

"Yes, that's very much true, Darkstream." She said as calmly as she possibly could, placing her flank down onto the dirt in the center of the camp.

"You know the rules, you're almost a warrior for Starclans sake." Darkstream said harshly, he was the mentor of the apprentice, due to her small size she thought it'd be a challenge for both of them to place them together in training.

"Nobody believes in Starclan, nor their warnings, messages, or rules. Starclan is dead to everyone besides the cat born inside of this clan. Why can't I pick if I wish to follow Starclans ruling."

"Your own mother is hunting with Starclan! She's watching you now like every cat before you. Do you not believe that the mighty cats before you are capable of giving you a proper life, a proper destiny?"

"Was it their glorious choice to kill off the four clans they have created. Was the cats who died that day destined to die into that fire for a reason! We don't know any of them besides the founders of our own clan."

Darkstream bared his mighty fangs at the young apprentice, his blood beginning to boil at the apprentices words against Starclan. He rose one of his large paws, his claws out as he went to strike her Viperstar stood before the girl.

"I understand your anger, Darkstream. But that does not mean you can strike Pantherpaw." Viperstar spoke calmly after listening inside of her den, when she heard a silence she knew something was about to happen and had to put an end to it until it turned much worse.

Patherpaw was already trotting into Foldedears den, the only cat she could really speak to without him judging her for her words.

"Foldedears.." She whispers, pushing her head into the entrance of the den to see the medicine cat lift his head from the herbs scattered in one of the corners.

"I hear you were getting a bit snappy with Darkstream…" He chuckled, surprised someone would say such bold and meaningful words to the savage warrior.

"Is Starclan truly looking out for us? Even after that fire that killed off almost all of the cats in the forest." Patherpaw whispered, Foldedears blankly staring for a moment.

"Starclan is up there I promise you. I cannot tell you if they are protecting us, or planning our downfall because I don't know. I believe Starclan was angered for the behavior of the warriors that once lived in the forest. They gave them a fresh start, a second chance… But this is only what I believe, I can't tell you how to feet, Patherpaw." He spoke calmly, pressing his forehead against Pantherpaw, letting out a soft purr.

"You remember when I was born? You just became a medicine cat, didn't you..?" Pantherpaw asked in a quiet purr.

"Yes, indeed. It was my second day, and I heard that Sparrow was having her kits. I did my best, many of the other queens helping me of course as I frantically thought through the herbs. Before I knew it four kits were now in the clan… but only you moved. After a few minutes I found out they were still births, but you were a little fighter." Foldedears said, wrapping his tail around his front paws as he looks down at her.

"A little fighter I was. Nobody expected me to live for more than a day, but here I am… almost a warrior." She chuckles, watching Maplepaw trot into the den with a mouthful of herbs, pushing her way past the two to place them down into the pile.

"Don't worry about Darkstream… I can say that Starclan hasn't left the clans even though many warriors have left it." Maplepaw whispered, brushing against Pantherpaw before exiting the den to get another round of herbs.

"Maybe.." She sighed softly, turning to exit the den, saying a quiet goodbye and thanks for the talking.

The sun had already fallen behind the mountains and now the sky was a dark midnight colored blue with the white stars sparkling above her head. She padded to the apprentice den, pushing her head in to see that Redpaw was already inside in his normal spot. Pantherpaw tried to be as silent as possible as she walked over to the far right corner, and curled into a black fluff ball.


End file.
